Les jours perdus du bataillon d'exploration
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS très brefs sur les différents membres du bataillon d'exploration.
1. Supplications

**Auteur :** Hikari Yumeko, pour vous servir *révérence*

 **Source :** Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Rating :** K

 **Personnages :** Hanji, Erwin et, comme il m'étais impossible de ne pas le faire apparaître, notre bien-aimé caporal Livaï.

 **Disclaimer :** On n'a pas encore eu dix saisons pour l'Attaque des Titans? Alors non, la série ne m'appartient pas et est la propriété d'Hajime Isayama.

 **Notes :** Voilà, après plusieurs mois sans rien avoir écrit, je me lance dans un nouveau fandom, celui d'un anime qui est l'un de mes gros coup de coeur, même si je n'ai commencé à la regarder qu'assez récemment. Donc ceci sera un recueil d'OS assez courts mettant en scène les membres du bataillon d'exploration.

Ce premier OS est dédié à ma petite soeur, si elle passe par là.

* * *

 **Supplications**

\- Pitié Erwin !

Hansi Zoé, scientifique émérite –et complètement timbrée selon le caporal Livai – du bataillon d'exploration, regardait son supérieur, Erwin Smith, chef dudit bataillon, avec une expression suppliante.

\- Non, répondit le blond, impassible.

\- Juste un !

\- Non.

\- Je m'en occuperai toute seule. Je le laverai, je le bichonnerai, je le câlinerai. Je lui lirai des histoires le soir, pour l'endormir, et je lui chanterai des chansons. Je nettoierai ses bêtises et je l'élèverai correctement, je te le promets. Alors, dis ouiiii !

\- Non.

\- Abandonne quatre-zyeux, lança Livai, décollant les yeux du rapport qu'il était en train de lire sur le canapé du bureau du commandant. Ce putain d'homme qu'est Erwin Smith ne craquera pas.

\- Hors de question ! Je le veux, je l'aurais !

\- Tschh, faut-il être con pour s'obstiner comme ça lâcha le caporal avant de retourner à son dossier.

\- Je sais ! S'exclama la brune, traversée par un subit éclair de génie. On va jouer au jeu des contraires. Donc, je peux ne pas en adopter un ?

Les coins de la bouche d'Erwin se relevèrent légèrement. Elle ne se décourageait pas. Si elle n'était pas aussi ch… exaspérante, Hansi en aurait été amusante.

\- Oui.

\- C'est vrai, alors je peux en avoir un? S'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Non.

\- Tant pis, déclara la scientifique, l'air faussement chagrin. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je vais devoir employer les grands moyens

Elle sortir son arme secrète, à savoir le combo petite moue triste/expression suppliante/lèvre tremblotante, celui qui ferait immanquablement céder le stoïque soldat qu'était le major Erwin. Aucune chance qu'il ne craque pas.

Malheureusement, son plan tomba – lamentablement - à l'eau. Tout ce qu'elle gagna, ce fut un éclat de rire de Livai, qui lui lança qu'elle « avait juste l'air plus débile que d'habitude », ainsi qu'un soupir résigné du major.

Pourquoi, de tous les soldats des différents bataillons, fallait-il qu'il soit tombé sur la seule qui voulait à tout prix adopter un titan ?

* * *

Sacrée Hanji. La chute est très prévisible - vu le personnage, on se doute très vite qu'elle ne veut pas adopter un chat, un chien ou un perroquet comme tout le monde -, mais imaginer cette scène me faisait rire.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une revieuw et à la prochaine! :)


	2. Mélancolie nocturne

Coucou! Je ne pensais pas reposter quelque chose aussi vite, mais à la lecture du très bel OS de Merigan, j'ai été inspirée pour rédiger ceci.

Personnage: Livaï

* * *

 **Mélodie nocturne**

La nuit était depuis longtemps tombée sur le château où le bataillon d'exploration avait établi son QG. Le silence rassurant de l'obscurité n'était que par les hululements sporadiques des chouettes traversant le ciel nocturne ainsi que par la douce mélodie qui s'échappait par l'une des fenêtres entrouvertes du premier étage.

Assis sur un tabouret relevé au maximum, le caporal Livaï taquinait les touches d'ivoire du vieux piano de bois sombre relégué dans l'une des salles inoccupées du fond de l'aile est, loin des quartiers des soldats. Sous ses doigts agiles naissait une mélodie sublime, mais aux accents incontestablement mélancoliques. Les notes, maelström de sentiments confus – douleur, chagrin trop longtemps refoulé, impuissance, rage mal contenue – résonnaient avec dans la pièce vide avant d'aller se perdre dans les dehors glacés de la nuit.

Rien n'aurait pu détourner le pianiste de son instrument. De ces notes qui exprimaient tant et si peu de choses à la fois face à l'immensité de ses sentiments.

Car Livaï jouait pour ses compagnons, morts trop tôt au combat.

Pour Erd et Gunther, dont le calme et la franchise lui manqueraient.

Pour Auruo qui lui vouait une admiration sans borne, mort avant d'avoir seulement eu la chance ou le courage de pouvoir se déclarer à sa bien-aimée.

Pour Petra, la jolie Petra, dont il ne verrait plus jamais le sourire chaleureux empreint de gentillesse.

Mais aussi pour des blessures plus anciennes, qui demeuraient pourtant vives dans son cœur et ne se refermeraient probablement jamais complètement. Comme Farlan, son compagnon de toujours, avec lequel il avait fait les quatre-cent coups dans les bas-fonds de la ville souterraine, et Isabelle dont la joie de vivre et l'innocence rafraichissante lui manquaient un peu plus chaque jour dans ce monde à moitié plongé dans les ténèbres. Pas un jour ne s'était passé sans qu'il n'ait regretté son choix, sa décision funeste qui avait entraîné la mort des deux êtres qui lui étaient les plus chers.

Alors il continuait de jouer, pour eux, pour tous ceux dont ils avaient connus les noms ou non, qui étaient morts fauchés par les titans trop tôt. Car tant que le bataillon d'exploration subsisterait, tant que l'humanité continuerait de se dresser fièrement et de résister face aux titans, leur sacrifice n'aurait pas été vain.

Et, tandis que ses doigts égrainaient les différents arpèges de la mélodie, une larme traîtresse, cristalline, scintillant sous la lumière argentée de l'astre lunaire, glissa le long de sa joue avant de s'écraser sur le clavier.

* * *

Honte à moi, j'ai fait pleuré notre bien-aimé caporal. Pas sure qu'il sache jouer du piano - je vois d'ailleurs mal quand il aurait eu le temps d'apprendre -, mais même lui doit parfois craquer en repensant à ses compagnons.


	3. Prendre un titan par la main

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient toujours pas, tout comme la chanson Prendre un enfant par la main, qui est d'Yves Duteil.

Personnages : Livaï, Hansi.

Je ne sais vraiment pas où je suis allée pêcher cette idée, mais une fois en tête, elle n'a plus voulu me lâcher. Petite précision, j'ai repris plusieurs couplets – pas tous – de la chanson originale dont j'ai un peu changé l'ordre.

* * *

 **Prendre un titan par la main**

Ce soir-là, les soldats du bataillon d'exploration s'étaient réunis dans la cour du QG pour assister à un spectacle insolite, qui aurait presque pu leur tirer des larmes d'émotions tant c'était attendrissant s'il n'y avait pas leur haine indicible d'un des deux êtres concernés : Hansi Zoé qui chantonnait une chanson à son titan tout en le bordant tendrement.

\- _Prendre un titan par la main_

 _Et lui chanter des refrains_

 _Pour qu'il s'endorme dans ses bras,_

 _Prendre un titan par amour._

 _Prendre un titan dans ses bras_

 _Et pour la première fois_

\- _Serrer son cou en exultant de joie_ , intervint Livaï avec une joie malsaine soigneusement cachée derrière son visage aussi inexpressif que d'habitude.

 _Etouffer un titan dans ses bras._

\- Hors de question ! J'ai déjà eu un mal de chien à convaincre Erwin de me laisser l'adopter, alors on n'y touche pas !

\- _Trancher un titan par la nuque_ , poursuivit-il, imperturbable

 _Pour soulager nos malheurs,_

 _Rapidement, sans rien dire, sans pudeur,_

 _Trancher un titan par la nuque._

\- Erwin, cria Hansi en courant vers le bâtiment principal, où le major Smith devait être en train de remplir de la paperasse dans son bureau, y a Livaï qui veut casser mon titan !

* * *

Quand j'avais dit que je voyais bien Hansi chanter des chansons à ses titans... Review?


	4. Te passer la corde au cou

**Notes:** OS écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF, sur un thème donné. Pour plus de renseignements, veuillez m'envoyer un MP!

 **Thème:** corde

* * *

 **Te passer la corde au cou**

\- Alors mon ptit Riri, t'attends quoi pour passer la corde au cou d'Erwin ?

Reposant brusquement la tasse de thé qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à ses lèvres sur sa soucoupe, Livaï jeta un regard exaspéré vers la bonne femme exaspérante qui venait ainsi troubler la quiétude de son petit-déjeuner.

Hansi Zoé. Chef d'escouade. Scientifique émérite, spécialiste des titans. Et chieuse professionnelle à ses heures perdues.

\- Non, parce que notre grand commandant, il est très demandé tu sais ! ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le banc devant lui avec un grand sourire. Si tu savais le nombre de filles qui ont des vues sur lui…

Combien de jeunes femmes n'avait-elle pas entendu s'extasier ces derniers temps sur la beauté virile du grand commandant Smith. A parler de sa musculature avantageuse, son air calme et impassible en se demandant si elles avaient leur chance avec lui ?

Erwin ne lui avait jamais rien fait du tout à elle, mais il lui fallait reconnaître qu'il était bien mis de sa personne.

\- De quoi je me mêle, la binoclarde ? déclara le caporal d'un ton ennuyé. Occupe-toi plutôt de tes fesses.

\- Oh, mais mes fesses vont très bien, répliqua joyeusement Hansi, Moblit s'en occupe parfaitement.

Le caporal ne put retenir une grimace dégoutée.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre les détails de ta vie sexuelle ici, ni de savoir ce que tu peux bien faire avec ton assistant dans ton laboratoire.

\- Non, mais je suis sérieuse, reprit Hansi en commençant à émietter un bout de pain entre ses doigts. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. C'est un célibataire très convoité. A moins que…

\- A moins que quoi ? déclara Livaï, qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- A moins que… se pourrait-il que tu l'aies déjà coincé ? Oh, Riri, vilain petit cachottier ! s'exclama-t-elle en gloussant.

\- Il faudra me dire comment ton cerveau de malade mentale en est arrivé à cette supposition stupide.

\- Ca expliquerait tout ! commença à s'exciter Hansi, qui sautillait sur place en battant des mains comme une gamine à qui on aurait annoncé que Noël venait avec six mois d'avance. Les « réunions » suspectes à trois heures du matin dans le bureau d'Erwin, qui ne concernent bizarrement toujours que vous deux, cette odeur de détergent qui flotte en permanence dans ladite pièce – parce que vous camouflez vos traces -, toute cette tension sexuelle entre vous dès que vous êtes à moins de cinq mètres l'un de l'autre,… Je le savais ! Cria-t-elle en brandissant le poing victorieusement.

\- Tu vas la boucler ! siffla Livaï en se penchant par-dessus la table et en l'attrapant par le col. Si tu continues à à raconter toutes ces conneries, c'est moi qui vais finir par te mettre la corde au cou ! Et te le tordre. Littéralement.

Résistant à l'envie de plus en plus pressante de l'assommer, ce qui lui vaudrait incontestablement un sermon de la part d'Erwin – alors que ses lèvres pourraient avoir une bien meilleure occupation - Livaï se leva de table et quitta la pièce d'un pas énervé, en pestant contre cette diablesse de femme qui parvenait toujours à découvrir ce qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'ignorer.

Vautré à terre, Hansi se mit à sourire de toute ses dents, avant de se mettre à rire comme une maniaque, à la grande stupeur des nouvelles recrues qui venaient d'entrer dans le réfectoire et la regardait comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

 _Mon petit Livaï, maintenant que je t'ai coincé, ne pense pas que je vais te laisser t'en tirer aussi facilement_ , se dit-elle avant de repartir dans un grand éclat de rire qui fit se dresser les poils sur la nuque de chacun des soldats présents dans le réfectoire.

* * *

Faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi, moi qui aime le ereri, ces derniers temps, je ne me retrouve qu'à faire du eruri. Bon faut dire que le thème corde, avec Livaï er Eren, ça m'inspirait quelque chose de nettement moins innocent et que je me voyais très mal écrire ça...


	5. Les becs jaunes

**Personnages:** Sasha Brauss, Connie Springer, Keith Shadis, divers autres.

 **Notes:** Deuxième partie de mon deuxième pas pour la croisade d'Erwin Smith, nettement plus court que le thème précédent (mais bon, jaune m'inspirait moins que rouge). Je suis partie sur l'idée de caser un maximum de références au terme jaune.

 **Thème:** jaune

* * *

 **Les becs jaunes**

Keith Sadis regardait les deux becs jaunes(1) qui se tenaient devant lui, l'air faussement innocents. De vrais petits anges. Sauf que, dommage pour eux, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser abuser par des mines angéliques.

En plusieurs années de carrière comme commandant du bataillon d'exploration puis sergent-instructeur des brigades d'entrainement lorsqu'il avait cédé sa place à Erwin, jamais il n'avait eu des cas comme eux. Oh, il en avait connu au fil des ans des gugusses, des idiots décérébrés et inconscients qui n'avaient pas deux sous de jugeotes dans la cervelle. Mais, niveau stupidité, Sasha Brauss et Connie Springer les battaient tous à plate couture. Avec eux, les bêtises et idioties s'envolaient vers des sommets encore jamais atteints et qui, espérait-il, resteraient à jamais inégalés.

\- Cette fois-ci vous êtes allé beaucoup trop loin mes gaillards, vous avez franchi la ligne jaune ! tonna-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Face à lui, les deux coupables rirent jaunes, mal à l'aise et l'air de vouloir être n'importe où sauf là. Même s'ils l'avaient bien cherché, il fallait le reconnaître, et si cela avait été à refaire, ils le referaient sans aucune hésitation.

\- Le sergent-instructeur Shadis a l'air d'être drôlement remonté contre eux, chuchota Armin à Eren, qui observait la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux dans la cour comme une grande part des jeunes recrues de la cent-quatrième brigade d'entraînement.

\- Il y a de quoi en même temps, murmura en réponse Reiner qui se tenait non loin d'eux. Ils ont sauté la corvée de nettoyage hier après-midi, subtilisé des patates et du saucisson dans les cuisines où ils ont mis une pagaille monstre quand ils se sont fait priver de dîner - en enfreignant au passage le règlement qui nous interdit de sortir des dortoirs une fois l'extinction des feux sonnée -, faits les idiots à l'entraînement au combat ce matin en imitant des poses de kung-fu,…

\- Ca ne change pas de d'habitude ça, commenta Jean. Par moment, je me demande s'ils sont juste totalement inconscients ou bien profondément stupides…

 _Certainement un peu des deux_ , pensèrent-ils tous en chœur. Par moment, Sasha et Connie servaient vraiment comme sur un plateau d'argent le bâton pour se faire battre au sergent-instructeur Shadis…

\- Non, acquiesça Reiner. Mais en réalité, ce n'est pas tellement pour ça qu'il est aussi en colère.

\- Pour quoi alors ? demanda Eren. Ils ont vraiment dû y aller fort. Il est tellement énervé qu'on dirait presque qu'il va en faire une jaunisse(2).

\- Va voir dans la salle de classes, ils ont…

Mais il fut coupé brutalement par le sergent-instructeur avant de pouvoir révéler quoi que ce soit.

\- Silence vous autres ! Et vous, cria-t-il de sa grosse voix en pointant du doigt Sasha et Connie, qui se recroquevillèrent de peur l'un vers l'autre, vous allez courir jusqu'à en crever ! Et le premier qui prononcera un seul mot ou qui fera un seul pas de travers sera assuré de les rejoindre ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Sasha et Connie se mirent à courir sous l'œil implacable de l'instructeur. Malgré l'entraînement à la dure qu'ils suivaient depuis maintenant trois mois, ils se mirent rapidement à ahaner deux heures après le début des hostilités, en priant pour que leur calvaire prenne bientôt fin – ce qui, au vu de l'air toujours passablement irrité de Keith Shadis ne risquait pas d'arriver de si tôt.

Et dire, songeaient-ils, que tout cela était dû à une bête petite caricature du sergent-instructeur Shadis, dessinée à la va-vite sur le tableau noir de la salle de classe à la craie jaune…

* * *

(1) Un bec jaune, ou béjaune, est quelqu'un de niais.

(2) Expression désignant quelqu'un de fortement contrarié ou énervé par quelque chose.

A votre avis, qu'est-ce-que Sasha et Connie ont bien pu représenter qui aurait autant énervé l'instructeur Shadis? J'attends vos hypothèses et à bientôt!


	6. La couleur de la liberté

**Personnages:** Livaï. Mention de Farlan, Isabel, Erwin et Hansi.

 **Notes:** Voici la troisième et dernière partie de mon deuxième pas dans la croisade d'Erwin Smith. Les textes deviennent de plus en plus courts (on est passé de 4 000 mots pour rouge à 500 pour jaune et un peu plus de 300 pour celui-ci). Mais les couleurs ont toujours été loin d'être le type de thème qui m'inspirait.

 **Thème:** Bleu

* * *

 **La couleur de la liberté**

Livaï avait toujours aimé le bleu parce pour lui, c'était la couleur de la liberté.

La liberté avait d'abord été d'un bleu pale et serein, semblable à ce ciel qu'il regardait de loin, depuis les tréfonds de la ville souterraine. Combien de fois s'était-il assis et avait-il tendu le cou pour le contempler, d'abord seul, puis accompagné de Farlan et d'Isabel, en se jurant qu'un jour, il quitterait cet endroit crasseux et répugnant pour vivre lui aussi à la surface ? Bien trop pour qu'il ne puisse s'en rappeler.

Puis ils avaient rencontré Erwin et avaient rejoint le bataillon d'exploration. Le bleu ciel s'était alors teinté de vert, de cette nuance si particulière et unique que prenaient les vagues lorsqu'elles venaient se briser sur les rochers. Il s'était promis qu'un jour, il verrait la mer de ses propres yeux, qu'il en humerait avec délices les embruns et entendrait les cris de mouettes et cormorans tournoyant dans le ciel au-dessus de lui.

Car, s'il était parvenu à s'arracher des profondeurs de la terre pour gagner la surface, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'atteindrait pas un jour cette mer inaccessible, que plus aucun homme n'avait pu admirer depuis plus d'un siècle.

Mais, plus que parce qu'il représentait la liberté, celle évoquée par les deux ailes argents et saphir qu'il portait comme tous les soldats du bataillon cousu sur sa veste au dessus de son cœur, comme un rappel de ce pourquoi il se battait, il aimait le bleu parce que c'était la couleur des yeux d'Erwin. De cet homme qu'il avait d'abord détesté, haï, mais qui était devenu l'un des piliers de son existence, le roc sur lequel il s'appuyait. Car il avait choisi de dévouer corps et âme ainsi que de remettre sa vie entre les mains de celui dont les yeux bleus demeuraient toujours calmes et sereins.

* * *

Et voilà, avec ce texte je peux enfin revendiquer le grade d'écuyer!


	7. Sécurité illusoire

**Personnages:** Armin Arlett (vu qu'il s'agit de ses réflexions)

 **Notes:** OS rédigé dans le cadre de la soixante-troisième nuit du FoF, sur le thème "sécurité".

Le texte se place avant la chute du mur Maria.

* * *

 **Sécurité illusoire**

Depuis cent ans, l'humanité se croyait en sécurité. Bien à l'abri de ses murs, elle avait oublié. Pour elle, les titans n'étaient plus qu'une lointaine menace, un péril dont elle avait peu à peu oublié la véritable importance, jusqu'à se persuader qu'en laissant les choses ainsi, tout irait bien.

Car, après tout, comment les titans pourraient-ils la décimer, alors qu'elle était bien soigneusement retranchée à l'abri de ses hautes murailles de pierre s'élançant à l'assaut du ciel. Comment des titans de cinq, dix, quinze mètres au maximum pourraient-il l'atteindre ?

C'était tout bonnement impensable.

La plupart des hommes se contentaient ainsi de cette sécurité que semblaient leur garantir les trois murs, sans chercher à voir plus loin. Sans le vouloir.

En oubliant cependant une chose.

Cette sécurité n'était qu'illusoire. Ils ne pourraient pas maintenir indéfiniment cet état de siège car finirait par venir le jour où, malgré les murs bardés de canons, malgré les soldats, devenus de moins en moins vigilent au fil du temps, les titans détruiraient toutes leurs fortifications et déferleraient sur ce dernier bastion de l'humanité, mettant fin à l'âge des hommes.

Même repliée derrière ses murailles, leur société ne pourrait finir que par tomber.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Cela viendrait, peut être dans dix, vingt, trente, cent ans, mais cela surviendrait. De cela, Armin en était certain.

L'humanité était prisonnière. D'une cage vaste, spacieuse et à ciel ouvert, abritant des lacs, des forêts et des rivières, disposant de champs fertiles et de terres en abondance, mais une prison tout de même.

La prison était physique, mais aussi mentale. Car à part quelques hommes lucides, ces soldats du bataillon d'exploration qui étaient conscient qu'elle ne pourrait pas maintenir éternellement cette stratégie de repli, mais qu'il fallait au contraire s'aventurer hors des murs, ces hommes qui subissaient les brimades, le mépris et les insultes du reste de la populace, elle ne réalisait pas la sécurité illusoire dont elle se berçait aveuglément.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit trop tard et que les murs ne finissent par tomber...

* * *

Je crois que c'est l'un des plus courts textes que j'aie jamais écrit dans le cadre d'un nuit du FoF. Je pense qu'il y aurait eu moyen de faire plus et de mieux exploiter ce thème, qui colle merveilleusement bien à l'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin.


	8. Ce fils qui ne naîtra jamais

**Pairing:** MobHan (on ne change pas un pairing qui gagne!)

 **Notes:** OS écrit dans le cadre de la 73e nuit du FoF. Pour plus de renseignements, envoyez-moi un MP!

 **Thème:** Bébé

 **Warning:** dark!fic, mention d'avortement...

* * *

 **Ce fils qui ne naîtra jamais**

Hansi avait toujours détesté les gosses. Ca braillait, ça criait, ça pleurait pour un rien. Dès qu'ils avaient faim, dès que leur couche était souillée, souvent même sans raison, comme pour le plaisir de vous faire tourner en bourrique. Et puis, cela puait. Leurs couches étaient une infection et l'odeur était presque aussi tenace et rance que la sienne les fois où, absorbée dans ses recherches, elle ne prenait plus de bains, au point que Moblit et Levi devaient la traîner de force sous la douche.

De plus, ces petites choses ridées étaient absolument hideuses avec leurs petites faces toutes fripées. Les quelques cheveux clairsemés qui leurs poussaient sur le crâne. Mais, comme cela était socialement inadapté de le dire, d'autant plus dans un monde où, les titans décimant une bonne partie de la population, chaque naissance était presque vue comme un miracle, il lui fallait toujours jouer les hypocrites et, dès qu'elle voyait une jeune mère, s'exclamer, un faux sourire plaqué aux lèvres « Oh, le beau bébé ! Il est vraiment adorable ! ». Pas que cela l'importait tout particulièrement, mais les membres du bataillon d'exploration avaient déjà une si mauvaise réputation que ce genre d'attitude ne risquerait pas de les aider.

Les bébés, très peu pour elles donc.

Alors, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait hurlé. Enceinte… Comment une telle chose pouvait-il lui arriver ? Alors qu'elle pensait en plus avoir pris toutes les précautions?

Elle avait encore tant de choses à faire, tant de choses à découvrir ! Avoir un bébé, un marmot dont il lui faudrait s'occuper, la contraindrait à abandonner ses précieuses recherches, ce qui faisait sa vie.

La réaction de Moblit, en revanche, avait été à l'opposé de la sienne. Lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, son visage si terne s'était illuminé à un point tel qu'Hansi en avait eu la gorge serrée. Il avait tendrement caressé son ventre, un sourire béat, en déclarant qu'il avait hâte de le sentir remuer en elle, de pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras.

Puis, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé sa décision, son visage s'était fermé.

D'ordinaire, Moblit était un homme doux et calme, bien qu'invariablement anxieux – surtout pour elle.

D'habitude, il suivait ses avis sans broncher.

Pas cette fois.

Sa voie était devenue froide et c'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu aussi en colère, aussi énervé. Mais elle refusait de céder et, rapidement, le ton était monté.

C'est mon corps, avait-elle affirmé. Mon corps, ma vie, mon choix. C'est à moi de décider.

Il avait tenté de la faire céder. C'était son fils à lui aussi. Son enfant, celui qu'il n'attendait pas, celui qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir. Il avait lui aussi son mot à dire.

Mais elle s'était obstinée. Elle lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu devenir mère – ou du moins pas maintenant, pas dans ce monde menacé par les titans. Que c'était ses recherches qui avaient toujours primé, parce qu'elles représentaient peut-être leur seule chance de salut à tous.

Cela avait duré de longues heures, de longues heures d'une discussion houleuse, tempêtueuse durant lesquelles tout le matériel de son laboratoire avait volé à travers la pièce – principalement à cause d'elle, même si Moblit avait également fracassé quelques-unes de ses fioles. Elle en était gréé à Erwin, Levi, Mike, Nanaba ou même à n'importe qui d'autres de ne pas être intervenu, car elle savait que leurs éclats de voix avaient certainement résonné à travers tout le quartier général et, qu'à leur actuelle, tous les membres du bataillon d'exploration devaient être au courant.

Puis, finalement, il avait cédé. D'un ton atone, il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'il respecterait son choix. Cela lui brisait le cœur, mais, en empêchant Hansi de mener ses recherches comme elle l'entendait, c'était elle qu'il brisait. Et il l'aimait bien trop pour cela.

Puis, le dos vouté, sans plus un regard vers elle, il était sorti. Hansi n'avait pas cherché à le retenir. Il leur faudrait du temps à tous deux.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle tenait dans ses bras un frêle paquet emmailloté de draps.

Elle ne regrettait pas son choix. C'était le seul raisonnable à faire. Pour elle, mais aussi pour le bébé. Elle refusait d'amener un enfant dans un monde pareil, dans un monde où la mort les guettait à chaque instant, dans un monde où, à chaque expédition, il aurait risqué de devenir de devenir orphelin.

Pourtant, en tenant serré contre elle ce petit corps froid qui aurait été son fils, Hansi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de regrets percer son cœur.

Et quelques fois, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant ce petit buisson aux feuilles tendres pour parler à ce fils qu'elle ne verrait jamais grandir.


	9. Le titan et l'Alpha

**Notes:** BakaNH, je suis ton père (Noël)! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais voici ton cadeau pour le Secret Santa. Donc ceci est pour toi, en espérant que, malgré que j'aie eu pas mal de mal à rédiger ceci (j'ai un peu décroché de SnK et eu du mal à m'y remettre et ai toujours eu du mal avec les UA werewolf), ça te plaira. Bonne lecture!

 **Personnages:** Levi et Eren

* * *

 **Le titan et l'Alpha**

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré alors qu'il errait avec Mikasa, sa sœur adoptive, et son ami d'enfance Armin trois perdus dans le froid après la destruction de la meute de Shiganshina, Eren n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de regarder Levi Ackerman avec des yeux émerveillés. Il était tout ce qu'il aurait aimé être. Un Alpha. Un homme fort et puissant, capable de repousser sans cesse ses propres limites, mais aussi de tirer en toutes circonstances le meilleur de ses hommes. Un loup féroce au magnifique pelage couleur de nuit, de petit gabarit certes, mais aux mouvements vifs et précis ainsi qu'aux crocs aiguisés par de multiples combats qu'il avait remporté contre des adversaires qu'on aurait estimé plus puissants que lui.

Un leader né, un combattant émérite, qui aurait pu diriger sa propre meute et ne le faisais pas uniquement parce qu'il se sentait, pour une raison qu'Eren ignorait, redevable à Erwin Smith et était pour cela prêt à lutter contre sa nature qui le poussait pourtant à devenir un leader.

Qu'était-il, lui, en comparaison ? Une erreur de la nature qui, bien que descendant deux garous de pure souche, n'avait jamais pu s'éveiller à sa nature lupine. Un être hybride, fruit des expériences interdites de son père qui avait décidé de lui injecter un sérum avant de s'évanouir sans un mot dans la nature, le laissant seul avec pour seules compagne ses interrogation et sa répulsion face à ce qu'il était devenu.

Une abomination, un homme capable de se transformer en titan, ces êtres bestiaux qui semaient mort et désolation sur leur passage, que le conseil des meutes et son président, Darius Zackley, n'avait autorisé à survivre que parce qu'ils estimaient qu'il pourrait leur être utile dans leur lutte contre ses congénères.

Jour après jour, cette pensée le hantait. Il n'était qu'un monstre, un outil que l'on n'autoriserait à vivre que tant qu'il se révélerait utile, mais dont on n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser dès qu'il ne serait plus nécessaire. Rien de plus.

\- Ne suis-je donc qu'une arme ? murmura le jeune garçon, les yeux plongés dans le vague tandis qu'il regardait sans vraiment le voir le soleil se coucher sur la campagne verdoyante entourant la ville d'Utopia.

Assis à côté de lui sur les marches de la demeure dans laquelle la meute avait provisoirement établi ses quartiers, Levi tira lentement une bouffée de sa cigarette, se donnant le temps de répondre. La vérité serait crue, mais le gamin était fort. Toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées dont il n'avait pu glaner que quelques bribes, mais qui, niveau horreur, pouvait rivaliser avec la sienne passée dans les tréfonds d'une gigantesque métropole, l'avaient considérablement forcées à s'endurcir. Pour aussi dures qu'elles soient, il serait donc capable d'encaisser le poids de ses paroles. Et lui mentir, travestir la réalité pour la rendre plus douce, plus acceptable, constituerait à ses yeux un manque de respect envers lui.

\- Aux yeux de Zackley ainsi que des autres Alphas, oui, finit-il par lâcher sans mâcher ses mots. Pour eux, peu importe ce que tu feras, tu ne seras jamais rien de plus qu'une menace, au mieux un outil qu'ils pourront utiliser, et ils n'hésiteront pas une seule seconde à t'exterminer s'ils estiment que tu constitues un danger. Tu l'as bien vu lors du conseil suprême des meutes, précisa-t-il en repensant à cette parodie de procès où il avait été contraint de passer le jeune homme enchaîné à un poteau à tabac afin de démontrer qu'il pourrait le maitriser. Ils ne verront jamais rien d'autre en toi.

Il avait haï le bruit sourd de ses coups contre sa peau qui se couvrait de bleus et d'hématomes ainsi que celui du cartilage qui se brisait. Il avait exécré la vue du sang qui perlait de ses blessures avant de s'échouer sur le sol. Tout du long, Levi n'avait eu qu'une seule envie : essuyer ces fleurs rouges qui s'épanouissaient en large corolles sur le sol sur le sol et panser ses plaies. L'être face à lui était un humain. Un adolescent tout juste sorti de l'enfance qui n'avait pas demandé à être transformé en cette chose. Et toute cette mascarade orchestrée par Erwin Smith, même si elle était nécessaire pour assurer la survie du jeune Jaëger, l'avait profondément répugné.

\- Même Erwin te considère avant tout comme le moyen d'assurer la victoire des garous ainsi que de l'humanité sur les titans, ajouta-t-il, et t'utilisera comme il le jugera bon pour remporter la victoire.

Ce n'était pas par manque de cœur ou une totale absence de considération pour les loups qu'il avait sous ses ordres. Plus que quiconque certainement, Erwin oeuvrait pour leur survie à tous. Même si contrairement à la Lupa qu'il avait choisi pour le seconder, Hansi Zoé, il n'entretenait pas de relations étroites avec eux, conservant au contraire une certaine distance. Toutefois, s'il agissait de manière froide, c'était parce qu'il agissait sous le coup d'une logique implacable et faisait avant tout passer le bien-être de la meute… non, des meutes, ainsi que des humains. C'était, après tout, le rôle et le devoir qu'on attendait de tout Alpha. Un rôle ingrat, qui l'obligeait à poser des choix que d'autres n'hésitaient pas à violement critiquer. D'accepter d'essuyer des pertes à court terme pour espérer remporter la victoire finale, même si cela lui valait à court terme l'opprobre de ses pairs.

\- Mais, à côté de cela, tu demeures aussi l'un de mes hommes. Même si pour certains ce fut à contrecœur, nous t'avons accepté dans la meute, alors c'est mon devoir de veiller sur toi, comme je le ferai pour chacun d'entre eux.

Il veillerait à ce qu'il survive à la journée de demain, il s'en fit le serment. Par sa ténacité, sa témérité et son caractère impulsif, Eren lui rappelait tant Isabel. Tous les deux avaient toujours foncés tête baissée, sans réfléchir une seule seconde aux conséquences de leurs actes, afin de protéger ceux qui leurs étaient cher. Il se reprocherait toujours sa mort ainsi que celle de Farlan, cinq ans plus tôt, survenue lors d'une des premières campagnes contre les titans qui, après plus d'un siècle d'absence, venaient brusquement de resurgir. Bien des années plus tard, il lui arrivait encore de revoir en rêve leurs têtes ensanglantées, leurs yeux grands ouverts fixés sur lui, tandis que cinq titans continuaient de déchiqueter leurs corps ainsi que ceux de leurs compagnons.

Il ne referait plus la même erreur, même si cette résolution pouvait sembler utopiste. Tant d'hommes et de femmes braves, forts et aguerris étaient déjà tombé au cours des précédents assauts contre les titans. Gunther, Erd, Auruo, la douce et jolie Petra… Malgré leur force, leur ruse ou leur habilité, tous les membres de son escouade avaient perdu la vie quelques semaines plus tôt, lors de qui semblait être une simple patrouille de routine dans le voisinage, raison pour laquelle ils avaient autorisé Eren à les accompagner, mais au cours de laquelle ce titan féminin aux cheveux d'un blond cendré leur était tombé dessus. Le combat avait rapidement tourné au massacre. Il entendait encore leurs cris d'agonie lorsque la titanide avait envoyé se rompre la colonne vertébrale contre un arme ou écrasé et dévoré les autres. Il se souvenait de la sensation horrible du fil qui les reliait au reste de la meute qui se rompait brusquement alors qu'ils rendaient leur dernier souffle. Il se souvenait avoir vaguement pensé leur dernière heure venue car il ne pourrait jamais affronter seul la déviante ainsi que la cohorte de titan qui venait de débouler dans la clairière, pas en ayant en plus à protéger le jeune homme avec lui, avant que le « miracle » ne se produise. Sous ses yeux ébahis, Eren s'était métamorphosé en titan et s'était jeté sur leurs assaillants, les neutralisants en quelques minutes.

Ce jour-là, Eren avait peut être sauvé leur vie à tous deux, mais ce faisant il avait scellé son destin. Peu importe qu'il ait mis hors d'état de nuire le titan féminin, l'empêchant de causer davantage de ravages et sauvant par la même occasion la vie de dizaines, voire de centaines, d'innocents. Pour la plupart des loups, quoiqu'il fasse il resterait l'ennemi et nombreux étaient ceux à souhaiter et réclamer sa mort.

Mais Levi refusait qu'il en aille de même pour lui. Il avait vu chacune de ses qualités, mais aussi ses défauts : son courage et sa témérité qui frôlaient parfois l'inconscience, sa ténacité qui lui avait permis de compenser ses faiblesses et le poussait à tout donner pour accomplir ses objectifs, peu importe le prix le payer… Une qualité rare, là où la plupart des hommes se contentaient d'abandonner leurs objectifs dès les premières difficultés, qui le poussait à tout faire pour qu'il puisse enfin voir la mer et accomplir son rêve.

La bataille du lendemain s'annonçait rude. Leurs éclaireurs avaient relevés la présence de plusieurs dizaines de titans, dont plusieurs déviants, qui avançaient vers la métropole la plus proche. Face à eux, la meute d'Erwin, qui ne comptait qu'une quarantaine de loups, serait la seule à pouvoir les intercepter avant qu'ils n'atteignent la cité, les meutes de Niles, Pixis et Zackley contactées en urgence étant établies à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là mettant plusieurs jours à arriver. Ce serait presque une mission suicide. Beaucoup de loups perdraient la vie le lendemain, même si leur sacrifice permettrait de mettre hors d'état de nuire ou, tout du moins, de suffisamment les retarder jusqu'à ce que les renforts puissent arriver.

Le jeune homme sourit.

\- Merci, caporal, déclara-t-il en lui donnant le surnom dont les membres de son escouade l'avaient affublé. Pour vos paroles, mais aussi votre franchise.

Peu importe ce qu'il lui arriverait demain, lors de cette bataille qui s'annonçait comme la plus importante qu'ils aient jamais menés. Qu'il soit tué par un titan ou exécuté à la fin de la guerre par Zackley qui donnerait son corps à Niles pour qu'il l'étudie, il ne regretterait rien. Il s'était juré, lors de la destruction de son foyer et de la mort de sa mère, qu'il ferait tout pour exterminer les titans. Tant que cet objectif était accompli, il serait satisfait. Face à cela, sa vie n'avait que peu d'importance et il la donnerait avec joie si cela permettait de débarrasser la terre de ces monstres jusqu'au dernier. Pour lui, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Mais il n'oublierait jamais ces mots. Par ces paroles, Levi lui avait redonné l'espoir, qu'il avait longtemps enfuit, qu'il était plus qu'un simple outil et pourrait peut-être un jour être accepté par d'autres que Mikasa et Armin.


End file.
